Underneath It All
by Jazzyfreshluv
Summary: Only Jacob and Leah can see through each other, down to their hearts; underneath it all.


A/N: I was listening to "Underneath It All" by No Doubt and was vibing, lol. I couldn't but picture Jacob & Leah. So, I wrote about it and put my own spin to it. Just give it a chance :-)

Disclaimer: I dont own these characters, the twilight universe, no doubt, the band members or the song. I just love them all and that I'm guilty off.

Summary: Just read it!

& my bad for any misspellings and grammatical errors; I was just "free-writing". I'll edit later.

let me know if it gets really bad. Also - COMMENTS ARE LUUUUUUV!

**Underneath It All**

It was snowing; the cold winds hitting my face, my muscles barely making an effort as I trudged through the trees. My body was burning, more so than usual. My head was swirling with thoughts, replaying everything that was just said in my head.

_Leah, there really isn't anything I can do._

Good 'ol, Sam; he never sugarcoated anything. Well, he used to. He only sugarcoated things for the ones he cared about. So, yeah, that elminates me with a quickness.

_Yeah, I know that. But you don't have anything to say to me?_

_Like what, that I'm sorry? You don't have to be inside my head to know that!_

What a smart-ass.

_Look, I've come to a point - finally - where I'm okay with everything. With you, with Emily. But I figured I'd give you the chance to have your say._

_I've got nothing to say. You didn't want to hear what I had to say back then, and I don't think it's changed now._

My fists clenched as the tone in his voice struck me, ringing through my veins; igniting my anger.

_That just goes to show you that you were never meant to be an Alpha. You're always right - no one else. Your pathetic Sam- pathetic! I hope you enjoy your life being hopeless. Maybe one day you'll remember who you really are..._

_But?_

_But...it'll be too late, anyway._

_**There's times where I want something more  
Someone more like me  
There's times when this dress rehearsal  
Seems incomplete**_

Then, as fast as my human legs could take me, I ran. Finally, I knew that there was no getting through to him; he was in too deep with this whole imprinting _crap_.

I remember - although, I really wish I didn't - looking over my shoulder, as I ran, screaming -

_You'll never be like Jacob!_

Ugh, stupid Jacob. It was his idea for me to approach Sam about our past.

_**But, you see the colors in me like no one else  
And behind your dark glasses you're...  
You're something else **_

Just as I came to the trees before Jacob's house, I paused. I felt nervous for some reason. I don't know, it was a this sort of...good...nervous.

Before I could take another anxious step toward his house, I felt a warmth touch my shoulder. A soothing warm that came with an electric shocking, causing these stupid little butterflies to conjure in my stomach. A smile, twitching, threatened to reveal my hidden happiness of him being there.

"Leah," he breathed.

Slowly, I turned around. I've been so out of wack lately, I didn't even notice that stinging in my eyes...tears.

"Hey," I kind of sobbed, looking away from him.

"No, no," he soothed, taking a step toward me, letting his waves of heat compete with my own, "don't cry. He's always going to be that stubborn guy that didn't bother to apalogize to you."

_Ugh_, I thought to myself, _of course. He heard everything._

"You little sneak!" I hissed.

Smirking, he caught my fist before it could crash into his face.

_**You're really lovely  
Underneath it all **_

"Calm down, no need for violence. I was close to hurting him for you," he laughed.

I crossed my arms, giving him 30 seconds to explain himself.

He sighed, "I just wanted to go to protect you. I knew you were going to be bent up afterwards. So, I figured I'd just go ahead and eavesdrop so I could have an idea with the wrath of Leah I'd be dealing with later."

"But then?"

"But then...I heard..."

My heart started beating at a rapid pace, like a volcano on the verge of errupting.

He cleared his throat, "I heard him coming out the back and he spotted me instantly. We had a bit of a chat..."

_**You want to love me  
Underneath it all **_

I narrowed my eyes. _Explain._

Again, he sighed, "He heard...what you said when you ran off. He told me to take care of you and to look after your heart. He really hates that you and I are a team - an _entity_, he called us."

"Go figure...he can't do it, so he forces someone else to do it; to take care of his sloppy seconds."

Before I conitue throwing myself a pity party any longer, I was being thrown over a broad shoulder, and all I could see was his nicely shaped...

I'll stop before he could sense a whole new different heat emerge from my body.

Kicking a screaming, he carried me with ease to his garage out back.

_**I'm really lucky  
Underneath it all  
You're really lovely**_

You know some real bad tricks  
And you need some discipline 

I kicked the door open, quickly locking every lock behind him. He placed me down on the hood of his car and put a hand to my mouth. I did not like this at all!

"I am going to explain a couple things to you, okay? And, guess what, you can't say a word!"

Slowly, he took his hand off my mouth and watched for any signs of interfering with his demands. He relaxed, slightly smiling. Gently, he pushed my shoulders back, making me lay on the hood of his car.

I suddenly caught my breath as I put two and two together.

_**But, lately you've been trying real hard  
And giving me your best  
And, you give me the most gorgeous sleep  
That I've ever had  
And when it's really bad  
I guess it's not that bad **_

He started on my knees, running his fingertips from the bend up to my navel, over my shorts. I instantly stopped breathing; I felt it, my body giving to his touch. I reached up to mimic his notion from the bend of his wrist up to his shoulders.

Unfairly slow, he leaned to my stomach and kissed the part of my stomach just above my jean shorts. I'm sure he caught the wave of heat in his palm and used it to his advantage. With only his eyes, he kept his eyes locked with mine as he continued to kiss his way up to the start of my breasts.

I let out a sigh of satisfaction. Jacob had a way with his hands.

He kissed the dip of my collar bone, bringing his arms underneath my back to bring me closer to him. I ran my hands through his hair as he rest his head my shoulder...his lips never leaving my skin.

_**So many moons that we have seen  
Stumbling back next to me  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better **_

All I wanted was to kiss his lips, but he stopped, scooting down a few inches to rest his head on my heart. Together, we listened to our hearts and how they worked together, making wonderful crescendos in unison.

"Leah, I want to look after your heart. Your heart is the only thing that matches mine."

I could feel the tears again and was glad he couldn't see them brewing, "What about Renesmee?"

"I wish I could explain it to you. I don't like being controlled; condemned to living one life, drawn out for me. I hate it. With you...everything makes more sense, scattered and unplanned than it does what my path is clear and defined. You know what I mean?"

He looked up at me, big innocent pools of brown, without inhibitions.

"For once, I know exactly what you mean. But there will always be Renesmee, Jacob. She's never going away."

Inches away from my face, I could feel his warm breath brush against my lips.

"At this point, Leah, you can have all of me or none of me. And I think it's about damn time that I give you all of me, all of my heart. You love me, I know it. I love you, too. The question is...are you ready to give your whole self to me as I am ready to give myself to you?"

_**I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better **_

_**You've used up all your coupons  
And all you've got left is me  
And somehow I'm full of forgiveness  
I guess it's meant to be**_

"I love you, Jacob. I've been waiting for you to-"

And he slammed his mouth against mine, forcing, prying it open. His hands, my hands, were searching each other's body, roaming through each other's hair.

He tasted of grass, wind and biscuits. Just wait until he gets ahold of my home-cooking...

I wasn't sure if I could do this all over again, but I willing to give it a try with him and only him.

Jacob Black is a beautiful soul and we will mend each other's bad luck.

Or maybe it was good luck. If none of this crap would have happened, we would have never found our way to each other like this.

Like this, we both know that we can love each other purely.

For the briefest of moments, he stopped.

"I don't want to be like Sam, baby. I don't want you to want him to like me."

"I'm glad he's not like you...he could never live up to you; you're only one that can tame my heart and ignite it like a wild fire."

"How's your heart right now?"

I smiled, "Underneath it all?"

His eyes searched mine for an answer, hoping it was better than anything Sam could have given me.

"_Healed_."

_**You're really lovely  
Underneath it all  
You want to love me  
Underneath it all  
I'm really lovely  
Underneath it all  
And you're really lovely **_  
_**  
**_


End file.
